


I will never get tired of you

by ninakochan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninakochan/pseuds/ninakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin didn't like how his hyung was being all lovey dovey in "sukira kiss the radio" with Son ho joon. He didn't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will never get tired of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^ I came back with an os this time. I started writting it when homin where on "sukira kiss the radio", but then finshed it only a few days ago. I know i'm really lazy but hope you enjoy it !  
> Sorry if they are mistakes again, i'm trying my best x)  
> And about this os, i wrote it beause i saw changmin reaction when Son ho joon gave at the end the right answers and when yunho said that his hyung was really handsome and cool, changmin was staring at yunho all the while when he said that. Jealous minnie XD

After the radio interview on « sukira kiss the radio » ended, they were both comfortably seated in the van, already worn out of their day.

It was past 1 am, and all they wanted was to go to sleep.

Yunho was looking out of the window with sleepy eyes, and Changmin was doing the same but while glaring.

He was pissed.

What had happened in « sukira kiss the radio», when his hyung had called Son ho joon and had been all lovey dovey with him was partly the cause.

Really who know someone else’s shoes size?

 _Even_ if they were best friends?

He didn’t even know his own sister shoes size, so what’s with them? They sounded like a married couple!

His hyung even said that Son hoo jon was a cool and handsome hyung…like, what the hell?! He never said that to him! Well, he did say it a few times in front of the camera, but in real life he never said something like that to him! _Why?!_

He couldn’t ask him because he was too sleepy to do that, and Yunho looked just as tired him.

….He should just forget this. He wasn’t a brat who would make an argument for something like this.

Even if it really pissed him off.

*********************************

Three days later, and Changmin was even more pissed.

Well, it was probably because of what he was actually hearing.

But before that, let’s explain what was going on.

He and Yunho had an early photoshoot in Japan that day, and that's why they were already up at 3 am and had to fly all way to there without any fan noticing.

Upon arriving there, they had gone to the studio, changed their clothes, had their make-up done, well Yunho had finished earlier than him and then excused himself saying he has a call to do.

Changmin was also done a few minutes later.

He had gone to the photoshoot but the cameraman said that Yunho wasn’t arrived yet.

Thinking that his hyung might have fallen asleep on a sofa of the studio that looked comfy enough to indulge himself a few minutes of sleep but then _really_ drifted off to sleep without anyone noticing was probably something that could have happened.

 _And_ it did happen. In the past.

So he was looking around, asking staff if they had seen Yunho, when suddenly a voice attracted his attention .And it was his hyung’s voice.

_“.....Yeah.…What? Hahaha.…What are you saying hyung, how is that going to help me ?....Alright, alright, I’ll come to your house when i get back in korea ….Of course I’ll sleep over ! You don’t want me too ?....I was just joking ! Of course I know you’re the only one who will never get tired of me….”_

So upon hearing that, Changmin got really angry. And he didn't even listen to what Yunho was saying after that.

How can Yunho say that Son ho joon was the only one who will never get tired of him? Didn’t _he_ count? Wasn’t he the one who stood beside him for ten years on stage and in real life?

Changmin tried to contain his anger, even if the oblivious smile on Yunho’s face seemed to make him even more pissed.

So with a restrained voice he said:

“The photoshoot already started. Hurry up”

Yunho turned to stare at him with a surprised look, probably startled by Changmin cold voice. He quickly ended the call, but not before saying “I’ll call you again hyung”.

Changmin then returned to the photoshoot without waiting for Yunho.

The later was confused by Changmin’s behavior, but shrugged it off as another mood swing of the younger.

*************************************

In the photoshoot, they had to stand really close, so Yunho had casually put a hand on Changmin’s shoulder and smiled sweetly to the camera.

The younger did the same, even if his hand itched to remove the elder’s hand.

When he was angry, he hated skinship even more.

The photoshoot ended, and Yunho became almost as pissed as Changmin.

He didn’t understand why the younger acted this way.

Changmin was unusually cold, he ignored him, and when he talked to staffs or makeup noonas, he keep glaring at him like Yuno was the one being all moody.

So when it was time to go home, Yunho decided to talk to him.

“Changmin”

“……”

“I’m talking to you, you know?”

“What?”

Yunho furrowed his eyebrows at the younger’s tone. It wasn’t the first time Changmin talked to him in this disrespectful tone but this time he _really_ didn’t like it one bit.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked in a soft voice, trying not to be angry.

“Nothing” Came the cold reply.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing to me. Why are you acting like this? I don’t recall making or saying anything that could have made you angry with me!”

Yunho couldn’t keep his calm anymore and was now staring intently at the younger, waiting for an answer.

Changmin looked away for a few seconds, before returning an angry glare at him.

“Is Son hoo jon that important to you? Do you really think he is the only one who will never get tired of you?”

“What...?”

“I asked you if you think Son ho joon is the only one who will never get tired of you”

“What are you talking about?”

Yunho was really confused and his expression showed it.

“You said it on the phone this morning; I overheard your discussion with him”

The elder man looked like he was thinking hard about it even though it happened only this morning.

And then his face brightened, having finally understood why the younger was angry.

He stared at Changmin, and then stared some more, before starting to laugh.

Changmin eyes twitched and with a restrained voice, he said:

“If you don’t give me a good reason why I shouldn’t hit you, you’re going to suffer a lot. Hyung”

Yunho stopped laughing at the irritated voice and approached Changmin slowly, afraid that the younger might actually really try to hit him.

He ruffled his hair and said with a gentle voice:

“You’re so cute Changmin”

Changmin didn’t push Yunho’s hand away but grumbled a soft “What’s with you and my hair recently….you keep touching it like I’m some cat”

“You were jealous right? I was only joking when I said that, of course I know that Changdola will never get tired of me”

Changmin blushed at these words and batted the elder’s hand away.

“W-what the hell are you saying? Like I would get jealous for something so stupid! I just didn’t like how you said it to Son ho joon hyung…he might say it in another interview like how he revealed that you lived together and people might get the wrong idea”

“What are you saying? I don’t think hyung will go and say every single thing we say to each other in an interview” He made a pause. “You’re really jealous, aren’t you?” He asked with a smirk.

“For fuck sake, I already said no!”

“Aww Changminnie, you look soooo cute when you blush”

Yunho took his hand and started walking, dragging a reluctant Changmin along.

“Hey, where are you taking me!”

“Home” Yunho replied with a big smile.

“What, but-“

“Did you forget? Were in Japan, so were going to our home”

There was a silence where Changmin finally walked along side Yunho, instead of being dragged.

Finally after a while, he asked with a small voice:

“And why are we holding hands?”

“Because I want too!”

Came the cheerful reply.

Changmin sighted and looked ahead; his hyung was really a big baby. But he will never be tired of him. Ever.

Yunho smiled when he feel a squeeze on his hand.

Really, Changmin was so stubborn. But he liked this side of him. Because it made him look even cuter.

 

At the same time :

Tvxq manager :

"I really can't understant how he don't like skinship when he can't even be embarassed walking around hand in hand with Yunho....These two are even more embarrasing in Japan...."

He was looking at their back, and didn't even need to see their faces to know they were smiling.

And then they ask why people say they look like a married couple.

He though with a sigh before going after them.


End file.
